1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for generating operation specification object information and more particularly to a system for generating operation specification object information which is referred to when converting an input sentence representing an operation specification to an operation specification object to an operation specification instruction to a processor and to a method and system for recognizing an operation specification object from an input sentence so as to convert an input sentence representing an operation specification to an operation specification object to an operation specification instruction to a processor.
2. Background of the Invention
A prior art relating to the present invention is indicated, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 62663.
According to the above prior art, the determination process of values in a dictionary is standardized by classifying information such as the aspect and directed willingness which specify the relation between the concept and grammatical behavior in a natural language on the basis of the features related to the metalanguage.
By doing this, the burden imposed on a dictionary creator for generating dictionary information is lightened.
The above prior art generates dictionary information for the purpose of machine translation but does not generate operation specification object information which is referred to when converting an input sentence representing an operation specification to an operation specification object to an operation specification instruction to a processor.
Namely, prior art for generating such operation specification object information is not known. Prior art for recognizing an operation specification object from an input sentence with reference to such operation specification object information is also not known.